Je vous l'avais dit!
by Shmol
Summary: Un cours de potions banal... Ou presque SS/NL Shonen-ai


**Un mini oneshot que j'ai écrit pour évacuer ma frustration (que diriez vous si le matin, une fois préparée, vous vous connectiez sur l'emploi de temps en ligne de votre fac -qui ne marchait pas la veille- pour vérifier votre salle et que vous vous rendiez compte que vous n'aviez pas cours... 'Me suis levée pour rien... Ouiiiiiiiiiin)**

**C'est pas bien long, ni très, comment dire, yaoi mais bon, c'est choupinet (on va dire) et pis c'est avec mon p'tit Nevy (comme d'hab) alors je le mets ici ^^ (l'excuuuuuuuuuse)**

* * *

Severus Snape leva la tête des parchemins qu'il lisait pour jeter un regard circulaire sur la classe. Double cours de potions avec les septième année de Serpentard et Gryffondor… De quoi s'arracher les cheveux.

Le jeune Malfoy touillait sa préparations tout en jetant des regards mauvais vers Weasley qui le lui rendait bien tandis que Potter essayait de ramener l'attention de son ami sur leur concoction en lui demandant si à son avis c'était grave qu'elle soit bleu clair au lieu de bleu foncé.

« Encore une mauvaise note… » Songea le maître des potions en retenant un rictus.

Il quitta son bureau pour faire un tour dans la salle. Passant à coté du duo, il ramena l'attention du rouquin à sa potion d'un coup derrière la tête.

« Cinq points en moins pour votre distraction Mr. Weasley. »

Continuant dans la rangée, il passa à coté de Granger qui travaillait seule. Travail parfait. Rageant. La miss-je-sais-tout lui fit un sourire presque suffisant. La prochaine fois qu'elle ouvrira la bouche, il le lui fera ravaler.

Plus loin, Thomas et Finnigan chuchotaient frénétiquement entre eux tout en faisant semblant de travailler. Apparemment, ils prévoyaient une farce dont les victimes seraient, une fois de plus, les serpentards. Severus entendit les mots « marécage » et « Fred et George ». Rien que l'allusion aux jumeaux Weasley méritait une retenue mais la directrice n'en finirait pas de le bassiner sur sa partialité s'il faisait cela…

« Vingts points en moins pour gryffondor Messieurs, et j'ose espérer que votre potion sera correcte d'ici la fin du cours sinon je me verrai contraint d'appliquer une sanction plus radicale… »

Laissant la menace planer, il avança vers le fond de la classe, dans le coin le moins éclairé, là où se tenait sa « victime » préférée.

Le jeune homme ne l'entendit pas arriver, trop concentré sur un nouvel échec pitoyable. Il se glissa derrière lui puis se pencha pour murmurer à son oreille.

« Monsieur Longbottom… »

Neville sursauta violemment, faisant tomber son couteau et les racines qu'il épluchait.

« De quelle couleur est censée être votre préparation, Mr. Longbottom ? » Continua-t-il toujours à voix basse.

- « B…Bleu foncé »

- « Et de quelle couleur est-elle ? »

- « Rouge… »

- « Voilà qui vous vaudra, encore, un D. C'est à se demander comment vous avez obtenu les notes suffisantes pour être accepté dans cette classe. »

Neville soupira. Il avait besoin d'avoir ses NEWTs en potion pour faire des études avancées en herbologie… Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si Snape comprendrait… Il se retourna vers le Professeur pour tenter de lui expliquer.

Severus réprima un frisson quand le jeune homme lui fit face. Les yeux pleins de larmes derrière quelques mèches de cheveux châtains, les joues rougies d'embarras, la lèvre inférieure tremblante…

Il n'avait jamais utilisé ce mot, ni même pensé, rien de ce qu'il avait déjà vu n'avait nécessité qu'il l'emploie ; les syllabes résonnèrent quelques instants dans sa tête alors qu'il se penchait un peu plus vers le gryffondor.

« Mignon »

C'est ainsi que devant toute une classe ébahie Severus Snape embrassa Neville Longbottom et plusieurs mâchoires se décrochèrent lorsque le jeune homme se mit à répondre au baiser en passant ses bras autour du cou de son Professeur.

Hermione Granger se tourna vers ses camarades.

« Je vous l'avais dit ! » S'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire satisfait avant de retourner à son devoir.

Harry tourna la tête frénétiquement du couple vers son amie avant de tomber dans les pommes.

Ron, lui, se contenta de lancer un regard suggestif à Draco Malfoy qui lui répondit par un sourire en coin.

Seamus et Dean sortirent un carnet de sous leur table. L'instinct d'Hermione venait de leur faire gagner un bon paquet d'argent…

* * *

**Mouhahaha, j'adorerai être à Poudlard (celui des fanfics yaoi) juste pour parier sur ce genre de choses...**


End file.
